yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sayo (Sore ga Seiyuu!)
Sayo is a supporting character in the series Sore ga Seiyuu!. She is a close friend of Rin Kohana with a cheerful personality and also a third year student at Hakuo Academy middle school. Yuri Feats * She regards herself as Rin's first fan, and she's always cheering her on the hardest, also she would support her any time like when she always writes study notes for her. * When Rin was on the stage for the first time and in the Seiyuu audition, she was excited, she appeared in, wearing pink cheering clothes and a headband with the full sentence written on it (I heart Rin), her eyes' visage turned to be pink full hearts among the other crowds she was the only female who is present. * After the day she attended EARPHONES first stage, during the lunch break in the classroom, she excitedly informed Rin that she was so cool with her long legs peeking out from under the miniskirt, and her smiling pose, she was the best in her view, and when she waved her hands, and, as Rin did the steps, she liked how her cute chest was moving slightly up and down, she even noticed that small detail in Rin's figure. * Coffee shop Donguri's Mountain Big Parfait is only sold during summer, and she have tried every year to finish it with Rin, so since they haven't been able to go yet that year, she was motivated to go there with Rin. * Before the day she went with Rin the coffee shop Donguri's Deluxe, she cuddled her in the classroom and said that she'll wait for her, and that they'll be always together. * At coffee shop Donguri's Deluxe, before starting to eat the Deluxe Mountain Big Parfait along with Rin, she made a pinkie promise with her to be together forever. * On her bag she have a strap of Rin's figurine. * Because she heard one sunset that Rin was going to take an entrance exam for a different high school for she wants to work harder as a seiyuu after all, and that's why she thought of going to a high school with an acting department, she cried after mentioning that ever since they first met, Rin has always followed her around, but ever since she first started working as a seiyuu, she have gotten stronger, little by little, it brought tears to her eyes that Rin is okay by herself now, yet she was sad, there's no was she wouldn't be, but even if they go to different high schools, they promised to still hang out on their days off, so they'll still be together forever. As she dropped her bag to approach and hug her she called her name. * At EARPHONES' first live concert, she was moved to tears and called Rin's name among the crowds contained only of males. Gallery Anime 64172 627168.jpg Anime 67221 715924.jpg Anime 67221 720803.jpg Anime 67221 723181.jpg Anime 67221 725350.jpg Anime 67221 733942.jpg Anime 68543 253628.jpg Anime 68543 257716.jpg Anime 68543 1177134.jpg Anime 68543 1341549.jpg Videotogif 2018.04.28 13.49.22.gif Videotogif 2018.04.28 13.54.12.gif Anime 68962 1198197.jpg Category:Sore ga Seiyuu! Category:Characters Category:Hanabi